1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoplastic carrying bags, commonly used as grocery sacks, shopping bags, etc. In particular, it relates to an improved "undershirt" type bag made of blown tubular film comprising blended polyolefin resins for improved strength and tear resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Significant advances in thermoplastic film technology have made possible low cost blown tubular film, made with various olefinic polymers, out of which packaging materials were made. Thermoplastic bags, and in particular polyethylene bags, have in recent years gained prominence in the packaging of a wide variety of goods such as grocery items, dry goods and the like. Conventional low density polyethylenes (LDPE), made by high pressure radical polymerization methods, have been commercially available for many years and have been employed in blown films and shopping bags. These LDPE resins have a high molecular weight and are highly branched. One of the most common drawbacks of the employment of such LDPE grocery bags is their tendency to rupture under load stresses and, also, their fairly low puncture resistance. One solution is to increase the film gauge, but that would lead to an increase in product costs.
Development of low pressure polymerization processes, using stereo-specific catalysts, has permitted the manufacture of linear olefin homopolymers and interpolymers. High density polyethylene (HDPE) has been economically blended with LDPE to obtain advantageous film materials having a good balance of physical properties. The HDPE copolymers have a density greater than 0.94 and are commercially available as ethylene-alpha-olefin copolymers such as ethylene-octene or ethylene-hexene.